heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Little Pigs (Shrek)
The Three Little Pigs are supporting characters in the Shrek ''film franchise. All three speak with German accents and are among the fairytale characters that are banished to Shrek's swamp by Lord Farquaad in the original movie. They are all voiced by Cody Cameron who also voiced Pinocchio. Appearances ''Shrek The Three Little Pigs are three of the many fairy tale creatures who were exiled to Shrek's swamp. They weren't seen again until Shrek's Karaoke Dance Party singing Who Let The Dogs Out with The Big Bad Wolf. Shrek 2 While Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona went to Far Far Away, the pigs watched over the swamp, alongside the other fairy tale creatures and threw a wild party in Shrek's house. They were seen soon when they, Gingy, The Big Bad Wolf, Pinocchio, and the Three Blind Mice learn by seeing TV on the Magic Mirror when Shrek (transformed to a human), Donkey (turned to a horse), and Puss in Boots get arrested on due to being framed by the Fairy Godmother. They go to help do a jailbreak to free Shrek, Puss, and Donkey. They help in the fight with the Fairy Godmother and were seen dancing in the end show (Livin' la Vida Loca). Shrek the Third The Three Little Pigs where at Fiona's baby shower and gave her a present. When Prince Charming and Captain Hook broke in, they demanded to know where Henry was. Nick crompton played the wolf in little red riding hood. Gingy refused to tell, and when confronted by Hook, his life flashed before his own eyes. Then Hook asked it to Pinocchio since his nose grows when he lies but he was twisting the truth and Bricks couldn't take it longer and told where Shrek was. The Three Little Pigs was also at the big rescue seen in the end, where they fought the evil fairy tales. Shrek the Halls The Three Little Pigs join Christmas at Shrek's swamp. Shrek Forever After When Shrek enters the alternate reality, they appear as Fifi's petsitters. They also appear in the normal universe, celebrating the Ogre Triplets' first birthday, where they have cake frosting on their nose. In a deleted scene, they fight against Shrek. Scared Shrekless They celebrating Halloween. After Gingy's story, they run quickly and yell "Weeweeweeweeeweeeweeweeweewee!" and Wolf says that they didn't get all the way home. He also left as they were his "ride". The Pig Who Cried Werewolf In The Pig Who Cried Werewolf, the Three Little Pigs find themselves in trouble when they ignore the warning signs of Big Bad Wolf, their new neighbor, moving in next door who takes on a ferocious from during a full moon. While at home from the hospital where Horst got his leg hurt from spying on neighbors, like the Poor Lady and the Shoe and Jack and Jill. When they arrived at home, Heimlich saw that there's a new neighbor: The Big Bad Wolf. When the bag falls down, Heimlich, spying on Big Bad Wolf, saw that Big Bad Wolf has a box of knives, but Dieter and Horst didn't see it. Big Bad Wolf then buries the knives in the ground and goes into his house. At night, the moon is full and Big Bad Wolf is turned into a lady named Chef (Sean Bishop). She is getting the knives, but when Heimlich almost drops the telescope, she can hear the noise. Heimlich was about to show Dieter and Horst that there's something going on the house. When Dieter looks at the house, he sees Big Bad Wolf saying hi to them, but Heimlich doesn't know that because when he looks, Chef played the knives and said, "Get the maniac." Dieter and Horst are going in that house and they get captured by Chef. When Chef gets in the house, a scared Heimlich is captured to her / Wolf's house. After he screams in terror, he sees Dieter and Horst having dinner. When Chef arrives in the room, she turns back into the Wolf and the Three Little Pigs don't know. He tells them to get out, but when he turns back into Chef, the pigs run away. Chef gives chase and keeps changing back to Wolf and herself as she chases the Three Little Pigs. Trivia * Heimlich's cast had Shrek's name, Donkey's name, and Gingy's name. Category:Characters Category:Shrek characters Category:Males Category:Sidekicks Category:Twins and triplets Category:Pigs Category:Cowards Category:Heroes Category:Dreamworks animation characters Category:Character groups Category:Shrek's family